ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ERJ24
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ERJ24! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Collective (episode) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Shran (Talk) 18:25, 5 April 2009 Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which helps reduce the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks.--31dot 00:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Again, please preview your edits. If you fail to do so, you might be temporarily blocked from editing until you acknowledge the advice you have been given.--31dot 02:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Images Those are horrible quality images. Are they screen captures from a DVD? They look like they're from youtube or possibly thumbnails from Startrek.com. Where are you getting these because they're not screen captures? — Morder 22:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) That came out worse than I intended. Basically what is the source of your images? Because if they're not screen captures - they're not valid. — Morder 22:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) After further review the images are from startrek.com which is a copyright violation. do not upload them again. — Morder 22:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC)